Golden Sun: The new Prophecy - Probably getting rewritten
by Doms3PugsLikesPokemon
Summary: A person from a different world has been transferred to the land of Weyard. In addition to losing most of his memory, he gains the ability to use ALL types of psynergy equally well. Yes. I typed ALL. Said person joins the group from Dark Dawn in hopes of finding more about himself, how to get home, and possibly defeat a boss or 2 along the way...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my 4th story, this time including Golden Sun! Takes place after Matthew's, Karis's, and Tyrell's Journey. Let's get things straightened before we start: This fanfic takes into account that the end credits scene didn't happen. This also takes into account that at the end of the journey Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell are 16, Sveta, Eoleo, and Amiti are 18, 20, and 18 respectively, and Reif and Himi are 14. Oh, and Matthew can talk.

"Thanks for the ride Eoleo!"

"You really think you can make it to the town on your own?"

"Since when did you care?"

Suddenly, Himi starts having another vision.

"Oh great..." said Eoleo

"I… I see… a young man… a little younger than Matthew… he seems confused… he appears to be around the area where we first found the entrance to the Great Wall… he is an adept… yet is in mortal danger…"

"Great… another adventure… Kraden?"

"Yes?"

"Can you send a message pigeon to Belinsk telling them to meet us at the entrance to the great wall? "

"Sure.

"Himi, while he does that I'm sending you to go get some supplies…"

"Alone?"

"Someone has to find some monsters for money…"

"Alright… just take Reif with you, as you will probably need backup and he needs the training…"

"By that standard, she should go with you, as two headless seagulls are better than one."

"I'll be sure to remember that…"

"So…" said Matthew.

"Last day.." said Amiti.

"Yeah…" said everyone else.

"Wonder how Himi and Eoleo are doing…" replied Sveta

Suddenly, there is a big… whatever noise pigeons make as a messenger pigeon lands nearby.

"It looks like one of Kradens…" noted Karis.

"Well, it is certainly for us… Matthew, take the letter please?" said Tyrell.

"Chicken…" Mathew replies as he retrieves the letter.

"Am not… those things just never like me…" Replied a slightly annoyed Tyrell.

"Just read it already!" Replied Amiti.

 _To: Matthew and co._

 _Himi has had a vision concerning an unknown adept and the great wall. The adept in question was in mortal danger. Please meet us at the entrance to the great wall. Himi has told us it seemed different than her other visions, so it could mean that it is from the future. At the same time, however, it could also mean it is from the past, so do make haste._

 _-Prof. Kraden_

"Well, guess we got a place to be… last one to the docks has to eat a dried lizard!"

Well, that's it for the first chapter. I am afraid I am not going to do OC's for this story, but expect more of this in the future!

P.S. Tyrell… has had some bad experiences with pigeons… if you want to send some if your renditions of said stories in for a filler chapter sometime, it would be appreciated!


	2. A Issue of Dimensional Proportions

Chapter 2: Issues of dimensional proportions…

-=:Earth, sometime in the future:=-

"Hey guys! What are we testing today?" I said.

"Well, Etienne finally has a working prototype dimensional transporter. Early tests on mice and other small critters have come back successful, but we need to figure out what dimension it is actually going to. All camera footage comes back scrambled, leading Etienne to believe they haven't invented such things yet. That's where you come in! You are the most qualified of the three of us to go in." said Kellan.

"I may be smart, but that was a lot to take in. In English please?" I replied.

"Tie rope to waist, step through portal, hope rope doesn't break. If it breaks, I can't assure you getting home." said a very worn out Etienne.

"Okay…" I say as I tie the rope around my waist.

"Now go!" I hear as I get shoved toward the portal. Once I pass through it, I feel like I am falling. Oh. I am.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Then the line snapped taught.

"Oww… Shouldn't I be dead?" I said to no one in particular. Suddenly, there is a howl. Looking toward it, I see a 3 headed dog, sitting atop what appears to be a very big wall. Looking down, I can't see the bottom. Suddenly, the 3 headed dog leaps and grabs onto me!

"So Himi, was it the top or the bottom of the wall you saw?" Asked Kraden.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe we should send some people up top and some people down here."

"Good idea…"

"There you are! We have been waiting for you!" Called out Karis.

Suddenly, there is a loud scream.

"That came from the top of the wall!" Said Sveta.

"Okay. Eoleo, Reif, Karis and I will head to the top. The rest of you stay down here, in case he falls or something!" called out Matthew.

-=:A few moments later:=-

"Get it off me!" I called out.

"Guys, no psynergy! We don't want hit him!" called Karis.

"I don't know what that is, but please help me!" then, Karis noticed the rope...

"Eoleo, ignore that previous comment. Use Beam on the rope!"

"Won't he fall?"

"That is what Water of Life is for! Just do it!" replied Mathew.

-=:At the bottom of the wall:=-

"Eoleo just used Beam! What is he thinking!" said a slightly annoyed Amiti.

"Look! Something is falling!" replied Himi. Sveta, taking the initiative, went into Beastform, and tried to catch him. Sadly, she was off a few feet…

THUD!

"Get him some Water of Life!" said a slightly out of breath Matthew.

"Hang on buddy…" said Tyrell, as he puts a few drops of the stuff in my mouth.

"Ug… What is that stuff… It tastes horrible…"

"A better question is what the heck were you doing up there! You could've killed yourself!" replied Karis.

"I… I don't remember…"

"WHAT DO YOU ME-" started Karis.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" interjected Mathew.

"I… I can't remember…"

"Great… Amnesia…" replied Eoleo.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" replied Reif.

"Look… You guys fighting and all is funny, but I personally don't want to get attacked again…"

"He's right. Let's head back to town and turn in for the night…"

Later that evening, Dom is having a sort of dream…

"Dom? Dom? Dom can you hear me? Oh no… You have amnesia… I knew we should have backed up your memories… Just, try to remember this: we are detecting a type of energy we have never seen before in there. Be careful, as we are trying to get you back but the portal… Well, it bzzt… overheated… Bzzt… Losing contact… Bzzt… Bzzt…"


	3. Tastes Like Chicken

Chapter 3 Tastes Like Chicken

"Hey! Wake up!" called Matthew from outside my room. "Hello?"

"Ugh… Be right there…"

"Something wrong?"

"I'll tell you in a few minutes."

"Oookkkaaayyy…"

About 15 minutes later, in a more private area

"So what is it?" Said Matthew.

"I had this really weird dream last night. In it, someone seemed to contact me. He called me Dom, and he somehow knew I had amnesia. He also mentioned this world in a way that leads me to believe I am not from this world."

"I have heard of stranger… For example, a talking and floating rock with one eye. But that still leaves alot of questions, including, but not limited to: if you aren't of this world, then how come Himi thought you could use Psynergy?"

"What is that again?"

"It's the elemental energy of this world harnessed to use different abilities. Some heal, some protect, some debilitate, and some damage. Very few people can use it, but those who can are usually more resilient to damage and other effects that would normally kill a man. In addition, Water of Life will revive them, when it has no effect on regular people. Since it healed you, you definitely can use Psynergy, the question is which type."

"What do you mean?"

"For the most part, a person can only use one type."

"And how would I find out?"

"A little test…"

"Oh, like Avatar?" I suddenly blurted out.

"What's Avatar?"

"I have no idea, but I feel I am going to make a lot of references to things not of this world…"

"Okay… Should I tell the others about this?"

"You are the leader. I will leave that at your discretion."

"What's that about the rest of us not knowing about something?" Replied an annoyed Sveta, who had apparently been eavesdropping.

"Look, just get everyone else and I will explain…" I replied.

"I already know everything. Amnesia can't block mind reading!"

"I that case, mind telling me where I am from?" I said.

"I will say when everyone is gathered. They should be in the mess area, so hurry up!"

-=:A few minutes later:=-

"So what is this about about alternate dimensions?" Said one person.

"Well, to start, I am not from this dimension" I replied. Everyone sort of looked like I had grown a second head, except an older person, who instead seemed deep in thought. Even the girl with weird ears, now identified as Sveta, looked slightly taken back, despite mind reading. She then said "In the dimension he is from, the world is far more technologically advanced, with a lot of advances we haven't even dreamed of. They even talk long distances without messenger birds. They are a highly traveled society, having been to their moon and having very fast travel in between areas. They have been somewhere called Mars, and are planning on going to Jupiter. Both of those are not mentioned the way Psynergy would be. However, their world is round."

"So this world is flat?" I said before anyone else could reply.

Everyone except Sveta and the elder person sort of blinks, then start asking a ton of questions, that, of course, I have no answer to.

"Enough!" the older person suddenly shouted. "He obviously doesn't remember much, so nagging him about it won't help. I propose that we go get him some gear and visit Obaba. The zol we gave her should be done by now."

"First we should figure out his Psynergy typing. Then we will figure out how well he fights. After that, I agree with Kraden." Replied Mathew.

-=:A few minutes later:=-

"Thank you. Uh, what was your name again?"

"Just call me Kraden."

"Well, thank you Kraden. So, how does this test work?"

"Well, since there are four very basic types of Psynergy, we have you try to do all 4, then see which one you are best at."

"how do I do that?"

"To start, try to focus on this pillar right here. Focus on it, and make a little motion with your hand, as if you were pushing it."

"Okay…" I start to focus on the pillar. Then, it starts to move a little. I end up moving it about 30 cm (Private! You know how much I hate the metric system! Fine Skipper, a foot…) at which point Kraden has me stop.

"Now let's try something else. Focus on the air about a foot (Better Skipper? Yes Private…) in front of you, and think about it getting warmer and warmer." Doing just that, I make a small fireball about 6 inches (Okay, now you are just suckering up to me…) in diameter. Once again, Kraden cuts me off. But before he gets the chance to order me again, Tyrell walks out onto the ship's deck with a plate with a lizard on a stick on it.

"Snack time!" He says.

"Is that a lizard on a stick?" I reply. "You know what, don't tell me, I didn't eat breakfast and as such don't care." Tyrell proceeds to laugh maliciously, as he hands me the plate. I take a bite. "Mm… Tastes like chicken!" Tyrell's jaw drops.

"H-how are you eating that? I put every spice we had on it!"

"As I said, tastes like chicken. Maybe Southwest style…"

"I have no idea what that is, but you must have a mouth of steel. How is that not, like, killing you?" At this point I had finished eating it.

"You know, I-" Suddenly, all of the heat hit me at once. "AAAAHHHH!"

-=:A lot of panicking and water later:=-

"Anyone ever tell you are really mean?" I told Tyrell.

"Yeah… It certainly wouldn't be the first time."

"Alright, back to practice Dom. Focus on the current of the wind, and think about it starting to twist around into a miniature tornado." I made a twister about 12 inches tall, before I was cut off again. "Now focus on the air, and think about it condensing into a cloud, and having it rain." I held it for about a minute, then was cut off again. "Hmm… I need to talk to Matthew. I will be back, continue practicing!"

-=:Different Place on the boat:=-

"Mathew?"

"Yes?"

"It would appear as though our new guest has the potential to use all types of Psynergy equally."

"Has this ever been heard of before?"

"No."

"Am I to assume that there is a prophecy concerning this to?"

"I believe so, but I need to talk to King Susa at Yamata."

"Okay then. Yamata has good gear, so tell Eoleo to cast off."

"Yes. In the meantime, why don't you give Dom a crash course in Venus Psynergy?"

"Sure."

* * *

I finally have this out! (Crickets) What? It may have taken a while, but at least it is out. And before anyone flames me for using a Penguins of Madagascar reference, this is probably (not) the only time I will include them. Still no OC's in this story. Until next time!

P.S. I am still waiting on mini-stories as to why Tyrell hates pigeons and why pigeons hate him.


End file.
